


Несвободный

by Abominable_Snowman



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by director's cut of japanese version of music clip "I'm Sorry" by GUMMY (feat T.O.P)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abominable_Snowman/pseuds/Abominable_Snowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чжиён любил всех птиц, но своих, конечно же, больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Несвободный

**Author's Note:**

> 새 (Сэ) – (с кор.)птица.

                               

  Чжиён любил птиц с самых малых лет. С того самого момента, как однажды в парке он сидел на коленях у своей матери и увидел небольшое резво подпрыгивающее на двух лапках существо. Эта встреча стала самым первым ярким воспоминанием мальчика. Тогда он не мог оторвать взгляда, пока птица живо и охотно клевала брошенную ей еду. Даже не смотря на возраст Чжиёна и его способность понимать окружающую действительность, он уже тогда был восхищён взглядом, с которым птица смотрела на него. Маленького Чжиёна влекло к ней, и он радостно тянулся к существу, каждый раз удерживаемый матерью. В этих глазах отражался интерес, страх, надежда, но больше всего там было жажды свободы. Конечно, тогда Чжиён ничего из этого не понимал и просто наблюдал за клюющей семечки птицей. Но этот взгляд он не смог забыть.

  Когда на десятый день рождения Чжиёну подарили маленькую хрупкую белоснежную птицу, он назвал её Сэ*, и переключил всё своё внимание на неё. Круг его интересов изменился, и главным и самым важным увлечением мальчика стала эта крохотная птица, крепко привязавшая его к себе. Было время, когда Чжиён даже пытался научить её говорить, но вскоре оставил эту затею, так и не добившись результатов.

  Вскоре Чжиён начал выпрашивать у матери книжки о птицах, и уже в одиннадцать вся книжная полка его комнаты была заставлена соответствующей литературой. Так он узнал, что данный вид не принадлежал к говорящим птицам и не поддавался дрессировке. Впрочем, его уже не волновал этот факт. За год он понял, что нет нужды учить её человеческой речи: к этому времени они уже понимали друг друга просто глядя в глаза.

  В тринадцать Чжиён впервые узнал, что птицы могут приносить не только радость. Вернувшись со школы, он обнаружил Сэ неподвижно лежащей в клетке. Мальчик, конечно, знал об этом виде всё, в том числе и то, что они живут обычно не более двух лет, но даже это не помогло ему подготовиться к неизбежному. А потом, когда он, сопротивляясь, отправился с матерью за новой Сэ, он воочию увидел насколько птицам, сидящим в клетках, не хватает свободы и неба. Мальчик понял, что взгляд самой первой увиденной им птицы был несравним с жадными до свободы взглядами птиц в магазине.

  К 23-ём годам Чжиён уже обзавёлся собственной квартирой с отдельной комнатой, профессионально оснащённой для его любимцев, где они, пусть и рождённые в неволе, получали достаточно свободы. Парень покупал столько птиц, сколько ему позволяли средства и пространство квартиры. Благодаря полученным знаниям в университете, Чжиён знал, как ухаживать за каждой из них, но прекрасно понимал, что всех птиц ему не освободить.

  Чжиён любил всех птиц, но своих, конечно же, больше. А одну из них и вовсе считал особенной. Это был белоснежный голубь с черно-белым оперением на крыльях, который просто однажды прилетел к парню в раскрытое окно и посмотрел на него без какого-либо страха или просьбы покормить – создавалось впечатление, что он прилетел к себе домой и приветствовал своего хозяина. Чжиён назвал его Таби, потому что только на это имя голубь отзывался, и парень был не против подобных причуд своего любимца. Он (парень в первую очередь определял пол своих новых питомцев) больше времени проводил с ним, нежели со своими сородичами, а о том, чтобы Таби сидел в клетке и речи не шло. Чжиён прекрасно помнил, как он несколько дней упорно пытался посадить его хотя бы на ночь в специально выбранную самую просторную клетку, и как голубь упрямо прятался от него, когда время подходило к вечеру, и пыжился, когда его всё-таки находили. Поэтому спал Таби рядом с Чжиёном и мило прятал голову под крыло, лёжа на второй подушке, купленной как раз для него.

  Так они жили уже пару лет, и за это время их отношения стали более близкими, чем были с Сэ. Но с недавнего времени парень начал замечать, что чёрные перья на крыльях Таби стали опадать, заменяясь белыми.

***

  На площади было шумно из-за остановившейся у фонтана молодёжи: парни и девушки обнимались и фотографировались около него, не стесняясь прохожих. Видимо, приезжие, подумала сидящая на ступеньках перед площадью девушка, без интереса обратив на них внимание. Более занимательным для своих наблюдений она считала находящегося неподалёку от неё парня. Он рассматривал топчущегося на своём предплечье голубя и никак не отвлекался на происходящее вокруг него. Парень казался девушке очень странным, будто он был не от мира сего. Она так и не смогла понять, почему его необычное поведение вызвало у неё любопытство, хоть и наблюдала за ним уже пару часов.

  Девушка встретила его, когда выходила из кафе с бумажным стаканом кофе, которое она частенько там покупала. В тот момент она осознала, что видимо её ретро-скутер ещё притягивает к себе угонщиков, раз его пытался украсть неизвестный человек прямо у неё на глазах. Но, к счастью, целью этого парня был не её скутер, и девушка вскоре получила своё назад, когда, наконец, догнала «вора» у одного из зоомагазинов, подъехав на попутно проезжающей машине.

  Парень ничего не говорил всё это время, а на присутствие девушки рядом он никак не реагировал. Глядя на него, девушка понимала, что взгляд парня был таким же, как и у птицы у него на руке: внимательным и изучающим. Словно он общался с голубем перед собой с помощью невидимого для девушки способа. Она с интересом наблюдала за его действиями и следовала за ним по пятам вот уже несколько часов, но он так и не сказал своего имени и не спросил ничего в ответ.

  Девушка не могла понять, чего именно хотел парень, когда забрал её скутер, чтобы добраться до зоомагазина. Она видела сквозь витрину, как он выпускал из клеток птиц, а потом без особого труда отбивался от появившихся перед ним из неоткуда людей в темных костюмах. Не могла понять и тогда, когда он потом метался вокруг фонтана, прохаживаясь широкими шагами по площади. Но ей отчего-то было важно узнать, что происходит на самом деле.

  Девушка заметила, с какой тоской смотрел парень в след улетевшему голубю.

  – Ты так любишь птиц? – спросила она, но ответа всё равно не услышала. – А кто были те люди? Они не были похожи на охрану зоомагазина, – девушка следовала за парнем, который снова направлялся назад к скутеру. – Ну, скажи хотя бы, как тебя зовут, – она всё так же зачарованно смотрела на своего нового знакомого, а он всё так же молчал. Бросив взгляд на девушку, парень сел на скутер и ждал, когда она присядет позади него. Вздохнув, девушка уселась, натянула шлем, и они отправились в следующее место назначения, известное только этому загадочному парню.

  Они остановились у небольшого домика, спрятанного в густой листве раскинувшихся вокруг деревьев. Парень без раздумий смело зашёл во двор, не удостоверившись дома ли хозяин, и так же без слов вошёл внутрь. Девушка последовала за ним. Всё свободное пространство дома было заполнено клетками с различными птицами: от обычных голубей до редких видов попугаев. Девушка впервые в жизни собственными глазами увидела дом браконьера. Пока она осматривалась, парень исследовал клетки, а потом приник к одной, глядя куда-то вглубь себя и с ужасом рассматривая заточённых в клетках птиц. Повернувшись к парню, девушка встретилась с ним взглядом. Слишком много боли было в его глазах. Будто он ощутил на себе то, что чувствовали птицы в клетках. Девушке хотелось как-то подбодрить его, успокоить. А он всё так же молчал, но каким-то образом она поняла, что он почувствовал её поддержку. Девушку накрыло иррациональное, по её мнению, желание парня освободить всех этих птиц. И таким же иррациональным стал её порыв помочь ему в этом.

  Они оба одновременно сорвались с места, открывая все клетки подряд, выпуская на волю птиц. Девушке этот поступок казался безрассудным, глупым и детским, но в тоже время единственно правильным в данной ситуации. Она не могла объяснить свое поведение и поведение своего спутника, но неосознанно понимала, что сейчас нужно было делать именно это.

  Среди этой суматохи ей удалось расслышать какие-то посторонние звуки. Когда она обернулась к парню, чтобы предупредить его о своих опасениях, он бережно поднимал одну из клеток и аккуратно обнимал её, глядя на небольшую белоснежную птицу внутри.

  – Я что-то слышала – нам лучше уйти, – громко прошептала она в ответ на его молчаливый взгляд и указала на дверь. Парень развернулся и быстрыми шагами первым направился к выходу. В этот момент девушка услышала позади себя звук заряжающегося оружия – это оказался хозяин дома, разозлившийся на их выходку. Девушка бросилась к парню и, схватив его за руку, потянула за собой к двери. Но не успели они покинуть здание, как она услышала позади себя раздавшийся выстрел. Момент — и она уже не ощущала руку парня в своей.

  Всё что девушка успела заметить, выбегая за дверь, это лежащее на полу чёрное пальто парня и огромное количество больших белых и чёрных перьев, падающих на пол, сквозь которые даже не было видно лицо стреляющего. Она быстро села на свой скутер и сорвалась с места. Отъезжая, девушка видела, как дом браконьера покидали выпущенные птицы. Один голубь даже летел какое-то время за ней следом, но потом свернул с дороги, пролетая над домами и размахивая крыльями, словно миниатюрный ангел.

  Девушка ехала домой, вытирая слёзы, и думала о произошедшем, как о чём-то привидевшемся или приснившемся ей. Она так и не поняла, кем мог быть тот парень и что произошло с ним. Она и не была уверена, что его истинной целью было именно освобождение всех этих несчастных птиц. Но какой бы не была эта цель, с этого момента девушка начала иначе смотреть на происходящее вокруг.

***

  Вечерело, а Таби до сих пор не вернулся, Чжиён уже начал волноваться. Парень сидел у того самого окна, в которое Таби залетел к нему в первый раз, и смотрел на огненно-фиолетовое закатное небо, положив голову на скрещенные на столе руки. С улицы веяло приятной усыпляющей прохладой и свежестью, но комок мыслей в голове и нарастающее волнение не давали уснуть. Чжиён пытался отвлечься, представлял, что в следующей жизни он станет какой-нибудь птицей. Он очень хотел бы подлететь ближе к облакам и почувствовать свободу от полёта, захватывающую дух. В этом он всегда завидовал Таби, но пока ему нравилась и его собственная настоящая человеческая жизнь, ведь ему было с кем прожить её.

  Неожиданно над его головой что-то пронеслось и камнем упало на кровать. Чжиён быстро вскочил со стула, уронив его на пол, и подбежал к кровати с надеждой, что это вернулся его Таби. Так и было.

  – Господи, где же ты был так долго? – возмутился Чжиён, присев на корточки у кровати, и взволнованно глядя на запыхавшуюся птицу. – Где ты был? – протянув руку к голубю, чтобы дотронуться до него, парень с ужасом заметил, что оба крыла птицы были абсолютно белоснежного цвета, и на них не было ни единого чёрного пера.

  Чжиён молча встал, глядя на поднимающееся на лапки существо. Голубь всё еще тяжело дышал и пытался почистить свои перья.

  – Сынхён?.. – тихо обратился Чжиён, глядя пустыми глазами. – Сынхён, – он почти выкрикнул, но голубь, не отрываясь, продолжал ухаживать за пышным хвостом. – Таби?.. – обратился он к птице и почувствовал, как начал терять голос и почти терять сознание, когда увидел, с какой радостью отозвался голубь на это имя и как внимательно смотрел ему в глаза. – Таби значит… – Чжиён попятился назад и прижался спиной к противоположной стене, медленно съезжая вниз. – Таби значит… – повторил он, закрыв лицо рукой, чтобы скрыть накатывающие слёзы.

  Чжиён любил птиц. Любил их, даже не смотря на то, что они дарили не только радость.

  Парень опять чувствовал ту же боль, что и много лет назад, когда закапывал в землю свою Сэ. Но сейчас боль была намного сильнее, потому что хотя птицу он и не закапывал, но сама она была не совсем птицей. Чжиён никогда не понимал за что ему это, и почему всё не может быть без боли и страдания. Но он всё равно любил птиц. И Таби он тоже любил. Точнее сначала он любил Таби, а потом полюбил Сынхёна, который стал для него самым дорогим существом на земле.

  Чжиён любил птиц и не отказался бы в таком случае стать ней ради Сынхёна.

  – Чжиён, – прозвучал знакомый ему голос, и он замер, прислушиваясь. – Чжиён… – он поднял заплаканные глаза и увидел на своей кровати голого мужчину. Чжиён вытер слёзы, чтобы убедиться, что ему всё это не померещилось, и медленно вставал на ноги, опираясь рукой о стену и не отрывая взгляда от человека, сидящего у него на кровати. – Я думал, что уже не очнусь… – мужчина протирал глаза и смотрел на Чжиёна.

  – Сынхён... но… как?.. – едва выговорил Чжиён. – У тебя же не осталось чёрных перьев… Я думал…

  – Одно оставалось, – Сынхён поднял правую руку и указал на её внутреннюю сторону вблизи подмышки, – вот здесь. Последнее.

  – Но ты не отзывался на имя.

  – Потому что я отключился. Я слишком быстро и долго летел. Последнее, что я помню, как залетал в комнату. И всё…

  – Я думал, ты не вернешься, – Чжиён едва сдерживал новый поток подступающих слёз.

  – Я тоже так думал…

  – Зачем ты тогда превращался? Где ты был? – с обидой смотрел он на Сынхёна.

  – Искал для тебя Сэ… И нашёл. Но не смог взять её с собой... – Сынхён натянул на себя лежащий на тумбочке у кровати халат и бросил взгляд на фотографию маленького Чжиёна и Сэ, сидящей на его плече.

  – Ты что, умом тронулся? – Чжиён прожигал взглядом Сынхёна. – А если бы ты не смог стать человеком и навсегда остался бы птицей? – выпалил он и уже совсем не мог сдерживать себя. – Ты вообще думал, как я буду себя чувствовать?.. Как я буду… без тебя?.. – Чжиён закрыл лицо руками и почувствовал, как его обняли.

  – Прости, я думал, тебе не хватает Сэ.

  Отстранившись, он посмотрел Сынхёну прямо в глаза:

  – Может быть и не хватало раньше, но мне уже двадцать пять, Сынхён. Двадцать пять. Да и как, интересно мне знать, похожая на неё птица могла бы заменить мне Сэ?.. И вообще… Сейчас мне не хватает тебя, а не Сэ…

  Сынхён крепко обнимал Чжиёна, прижимая его к себе, пока тот смотрел на кровать, где среди больших белых перьев лежало единственное чёрное. Чжиён смотрел, как ветер нежно подхватывал его ввысь, и думал, что он действительно любил птиц, но Сынхёна он любил больше.


End file.
